


I like you, I love you

by hiirei



Series: Durarara!! Songfics and Oneshots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, OOCness, Raijin Days, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunch break, Izaya asks Shizuo to come with him to the rooftop. There, Shizuo got much surprised from Izaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you, I love you

#1 I like you, I love you - Kagamine Rin

 

That day was peaceful enough for Raijin Academy. So far, no screaming can be heard, and no unnatural things flying around. Maybe this day would be the history in Raijin. 

But then, when the lunch break starts..

“Shizu-chan, are you busy?”, Izaya asked the blonde who were sitting on his seat peacefully. 

Shizuo, who was surprised by Izaya's serious tone, just shooked his head and stared confused at the raven boy. Izaya's expression was something that Shizuo wouldn't expect it to be. Nervous, yeah, that's what Shizuo thought. 

“Could you.. come with me to the rooftop?”by now, Izaya's gaze weren't even on Shizuo anymore. 

“Y-yeah, sure.” With that, the two walked to the rooftop with Izaya leading. That makes the whole student who saw it prays that this wasn't the end of the world. 

It was such a scene, the two boys that always made the school like there were a tornado passed by, with all unnatural things flying around like a bird, were walking with each other peacefully. Some girls even took a picture of it. 

They finally reached to the rooftop. People who see them enter, quickly rushed to the exit. Making the whole rooftop just for them. They then sat on one of the bench. 

It was really quiet that neither of them said anything. Suddenly, Izaya broke the silence. 

“Umm.. Shizu-chan, are you hungry? I just bought one mineral bottle, though.”

“Nah, it's okay.”

They were silence again once more. But this time, Izaya's chuckled broke the silence, making Shizuo to turn to him. 

“I'm really bad at this, I must admitted.” Izaya said, “How about we play a game? Umm.. Rock-paper-scissors!”

Shizuo raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. They started playin rock-paper-scissors, but in the end Izaya always wins it. 

“Uh, can we play anything else?”, Shizuo finally commented after his 284th loss. 

“Haha, alright. Maybe you're losing because you're hungry.”responded Izaya after a short chuckled. 

“..whatever..”

Izaya started to gazed at the floor, and Shizuo could see his cheeks become a bright red. Somehow, that makes Shizuo's heartbeat going faster. 

“Well, honestly, Shizuo, the reason I asked you to come with me here is..”, Izaya started, gaining Shizuo's attenttion for using his real name for once, and without that mocking tone. 

“Actually, um, sorry, I.. wait a minute,” Izaya cleared his throat and somehow his face become even more redder than before, “I just want to, er, I wish, um.. damnit.”

“You're the one that I, um.. You're the one that I, I-I, sort of.. Um, I mean, honestly I wanted to tell you that..that..”, Izaya shut his eyes tightly.  
.  
.  
.  
“That, that I'm in love with you!”  
.  
.  
1 second..  
.  
.  
2  
.  
3  
.  
.  
Both their faces were red, no one makes a single sound or even move. 

They could hear the bell rang, sign that break is over. But none of them move. More like, they can't move. 

Izaya didn't open his eyes yet, he can feel his heart wanted to break out from it's place right now. 

But suddenly, he felt a warm lips that touched his deep-red cheek. 

“Baka[1], let's get back to the class.”

 

[1]Baka: stupid


End file.
